Deal Or No Deal
by darkalbino
Summary: absolutley nothing to do with the game show, unless this game show involves sexy dances and ramen deals, SasuNaru, oneshot, lemon


**Title:** Deal Or No Deal

**Rating**: M for massive moaning (well...really this is more NC-17, REALLY GRAPHIC)

**Author**: darkalbino, illi, me (me, myself, and I)

okay y'all, time for another insane one-shot from illi! we haven't had one of those in a while! hooray for smut! oh and don't KILL me for the song I used, cuz it's the one that inspired me to write this. i don't particularly like the artist but the song is just sexy.

**Summary**: absolutley nothing to do with the game show, unless this game show involves sexy dances and ramen deals, SasuNaru, one-shot, lemon

**Warnings**: if you don't want to see sasuke dominating the hell and screwing the life out of Naruto, then what the hell are you doing here? seriously, if you're weak about this stuff, go away, cuz this is VERY graphic!! don't say i didn't warn you!

**Disclaimer**: you know what? in some parallel universe, i DO own naruto, and i take hot stories and morph them into episodes...UNCUT episodes muwahahahahaha...but what i do not own is justin timberlake (nor do i want to) and i don't own sexyback (but i still don't know when the hell it left)

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXDeal Or No DealXXX**

Naruto gave another look over his outfit, squeezing his eyes shut and pressing his back against the wall he called out, "You know Sasuke...I..I think I'm having second thoughts about this." he pressed further into the wall, as if trying to fuse himself with it, being the only thing that separated his body from Sasuke's eyes.

Sasuke smirked, placing a CD in the stereo and taking a comfortable seat on the couch, completely nude mind you, "What are you talking about idiot? I'm sure you look fine, get out here."

The blonde shook his head, eyeing the staircase next to him and contemplating whether or not to make a beeline for their room and change back into something decent, "I look so _stupid_!" he shouted angrily.

Sasuke cradled his head in his hand and stared at the wall that hid the other behind it, "C'mon Naruto, a deal's a deal."

_'God he's such a pervert, I can't believe he's making me do something like this. I mean, the dancing I'm okay with...but...making me wear __**this**__? Such a goddamn bastard.' _He swallowed a lump in his throat and piped up, "You know, I REALLY wouldn't mind if you hired a hooker to do this for you Sasuke, it'd be totally fine with me."

Sasuke scoffed, "You moron, why would I buy some woman when I have you? A hooker couldn't possibly turn me on the way you do. I'm not even into women, you know that."

"But I wouldn't mind if you _tried_ one." he offered, anything to get him out of this.

"No. Now get your ravishable ass out here and dance for me, do you want your ramen or not?"

Ravishable? Was that even a word? Naruto didn't think it- wait- RAMEN! Naruto groaned and banged his head against the wall, "Ramen..._yes _I want the fucking ramen." he whispered to himself. The mention of his favortie, orgasmically delicious food causing him to forget about Sasuke's made up words...Orgasmically wasn't really a word either, was it? Well, maybe not, but it sure made one hell of a good description. He sighed and looked over himself once again, "Okay" _'I'm doing it for the ramen.' _He frowned and pressed his cheek against the wall, "A **YEAR **Sasuke! A whole fucking_ year_ you better buy me ramen for doing this!"

Sasuke laughed coyly, "Anything for you love."

Naruto gulped and cautiously stepped from behind the wall, nearly loosing his footing as he tripped over his heels, '_Fucking- how the hell does Sakura __**walk **__in these things?!'_

Sasuke unconsciously licked his lips at the sight before him.

Naruto was clad in a fishnet top that ran all the way down his arms. A tight, black, leather skirt that only reached mid-thigh hugged his hips, and open toed shoes with one inch heels (hey, he tried to be nice, the four inch looked much more inviting) adorned his feet. And to top it all off, he'd bought a matching choker with a small silver bell that hung from the middle, jingling everytime the blonde moved.

Naruto's hand moved along the wall as he guided himself before Sasuke with a heated blush, leaning back against the hard surface when he was standing in the appropriate spot. He waited a few seconds, enduring Sasuke's staring (and slight drooling) as he waited for the music. When he heard nothing, his eyebrows bunched together, "I don't want to spend all _day _in this thing Sasuke."

Sasuke smiled and lifted an arm to the stereo, "You look _much _better in that than any hooker, or any _woman_, for that fact, ever would."

Naruto's blush deepened and he jerked his head to the side with an adorable pout, "Just start the music." he huffed out.

The raven chuckled and flicked the stereo on, turning the volume wheel up with his forefinger.

Naruto's eyes widened as the beat became familiar and he put up and exasperated face, "Dear Lord Sasuke, out of _all _the songs you could've picked?"

Sasuke simply smirked and gestured for Naruto to get on with it.

Naruto cringed as the words streamed out but nevertheless, began rolling his hips in time with the music.

_I'm bringing sexy back  
Them other boys don't know how to act  
I think you're special, what's behind your back_

_  
So turn around and I'll pick up the slack._The blonde couldn't help rolling his eyes as Sasuke nearly flooded his mouth with saliva. This was absolutely ridiculous, how the hell did he agree to this? But God...all that _ramen_, as much as he _wanted_, under _Sasuke's _credit card, he nearly got a hard on from the _thought _of it. He stared at his raven lover, still moving with the beat, bell jingling along, '_Well, I may not like it...but I can have fun with it.'  
_

_Dirty babe  
You see the shackles  
Baby I'm your slave  
I'll let you whip me if I misbehave  
It's just that no one makes me feel this way_

Naruto suddenly threw his arms up over his head, he crossed his wrists, fisting his hands and began arching away from the wall in exaggerated movements, causing Sasuke's mouth to snap shut and his eyes to widen. The blonde smiled and he forced his eyes to roll back a bit, hips thrusting at the air as the chorus of the song played out.

_I'm bringing sexy back  
Them other fuckers don't know how to act  
Come let me make up for the things you lack_

_  
'Cause you're burning up I gotta get it fast_Naruto became enthralled with the way Sasuke's eyes were fixated on him, excited with the fact the he had complete attentive control over the Uchiha. He took it a step further and moaned seductively, his hands sliding down his body as he began panting, movements taking an erotic turn. He watched with satisfaction as Sasuke's gaze followed his hands, his hips, the raven unconciously leaning forward in his seat which made the blonde grin with delight. _  
_

_I'm bringing sexy back  
You mother fuckers watch how I attack  
If that's your girl you better watch your back_

_  
Cause she'll burn it up for me and that's a fact_Sasuke was eye fucking the shit out of him, the younger boy could tell by the expression written all over his face. Naruto let out a gasp and turned his head to the side with heavy breathes, eyes screwing shut as if some invisible force were ravishing him right there. He placed his hands against the wall by his hips and dug the tips of his fingers into the hard surface, his breathing growing erratic and hips thrusting wantonly against the air. He cracked open one blue eye to find Sasuke at the edge of the couch, panting quickly and knuckles turned white from his grip on the armrest, and he was smiling. Naruto's lips quirked, the boy looked like a damn rabid animal in heat, ready to pounce._  
_

_Dirty babe  
You see the shackles  
Baby I'm your slave  
I'll let you whip me if I misbehave  
It's just that no one makes me feel this way_

Naruto briefly wondered when he had turned his dance into a sex invitation, but that seemed to be the case judging by the way Sasuke stood up from that couch and was stalking over to him. It was painfully obvious where this was leading if you looked just south of the dark one's stomach.

Honest to God, Sasuke had no plans about fucking his blonde lover in the middle of his performance...but holy _hell_, he could only restrain himself for so long. He pressed against the other boy, pushing him back into the wall until he had no room to move and began grinding into him.

Naruto moaned as their erections met and turned his head to capture Sasuke's mouth in a heated kiss. He growled softly and sank his teeth into the other's bottom lip, forcing his tongue inside in a short role reversal.

Sasuke caught on to this and his brows furrowed at the eager muscle exploring the expanse of his cavern. He groaned and pushed the other out with his own tongue, shoving them both into the blonde's own heat while forcing the boy up with a knee against his crotch.

Naruto breathed a curse into Sasuke's mouth as he curled his fingers around dark hair and yanked hard, forcing their kiss to break and Sasuke to let out a gasp of surprise. The blonde grinned, his dancing had put him in a bold mood and he bit down harshly on Sasuke's neck, eliciting another surprised noise that resembled a cry.

Naruto chuckled against the captured flesh and sucked feverishly, growing more exicited with every sound he dragged out of the stoic boy. He felt Sasuke snatch his hands out of his hair and pin them above his head by the wrists, but he gave one last hard suck before letting go, a large, red, wet mark where his mouth had just been. He licked his lips and strethced them out into a smile, "Now I understand why you enjoy making me look like a fucking cheetah."

Sasuke growled deep in his throat before bringing his face close enough for their noses to touch, "You're being forceful today...that's _my _job." he whispered harshly, their lips brushing as he spoke.

Naruto laughed and tilted his head, tracing the tip of his tongue along Sasuke's lips as music continued playing in the background, "Don't pretend like you didn't enjoy it. I know it turns you on when I try to go against you."

Sasuke drank in the words and smirked, "And how do you know that?"

Naruto arched against him, coaxing him to take this further, "Because you're a _sadistic _bastard. You love it when I try and wind up letting you fuck me in the end." he groaned as Sasuke released his wrists and hooked his legs on the inside of his elbows, lifting the skirt and freeing the blonde's member.

Sasuke let out a snort and a smile, "Are you saying you don't _want _me to fuck you, Naruto?"

Naruto smirked and grabbed the other's dick, pressing it against his entrance and circling around it, smearing the pre-cum, "That's a stupid question." he bit out, "The only thing I love more than you fucking me, is you yourself, bastard." he muttered before pushing the member inside of himself. He hissed as the pain rocketed up his spine, biting his lip to keep from crying out.

Sasuke moaned at the sudden constriction and pressed his mouth against Naruto's, allowing him to slowly sink down. When he was given the okay, he placed his hands against the wall and pulled out before slamming back inside, sending Naruto's head back with a scream of pleasure. He repeated the action, rolling his hips in rough movements that made the blonde bounce with each thrust.

The bell jingled as Naruto panted and stared down at the other with a strained grin, "But that- hah! -doesn't mean that you...ah God...get all the fun-nhn-Sasuke..." in a flash, Naruto reached down and began fondling the raven's balls with eager fingers, winding his other hand into Sasuke's hair and pulling him close.

"Fuck!" was the only word Sasuke managed to get out before he bit down on the juncture of Naruto's skin where neck met shoulder, his thrusting increasing in both power and speed.

"Ah...shit Sas..." Naruto panted out as he ran a tongue up his lover's cheek.

Sweat and semen were beading down there bodies as they both tried to get the other to succumb first.

Naruto's fingers squeezed and circled Sasuke's sac, a grin plastered on his whiskered face. While Sasuke sucked on Naruto's neck like a vampire who'd just had his first taste of blood, and rammed in and out of the blonde's body with jerky movements. He reached an arm around Naruto's leg and took hold of his leaking member, giving one powerful thrust that sent Naruto into a short convulsion and caused the hold on his balls to tighten momentarily.

Naruto gasped and pressed his cheek against Sasuke's, panting hotly into his ear, "Fuck, right there Sasuke...ah-again..."

Sasuke moaned loudly and held his hips up to brush that spot that drove his lover wild with ecstasy. And when Naruto's head flew back against the wall, he pulled out and slammed back in repeatedly, stroking the blonde's erection and ravishing his neck, it didn't surprise him when a white substance bursted from the organ beneath his fingers, putting a smirk on his face.

Naruto's fingers went limp around his balls and his body relaxed as he slowly grinded himself against Sasuke's stomach, riding out his orgasm.

Sasuke groaned one last time as he caught Naruto's lips and spilled his seed inside of him.

They both slid to the ground in a panting heap of flesh. Bodies shining with sweat and heavy with exertion.

Naruto took in a huge breath and let it out slowly, wincing as Sasuke pulled out of him and pressed their forheads together with a smile, "Out of...hah...all the times we've done it...that's gotta be top five."

Naruto was still panting softly as well, but both were calming down, "Don't forget...your end, Sasuke. Ramen...a whole damn year of it."

Sasuke swallowed and pulled the blonde closer, "Shit Naruto, if I get sex like that I'll buy you the whole fucking ramen stand. I'll buy you a damn ramen _factory._"

Naruto brightened up considerably, "Are you serious Sasuke?!"

Sasuke nodded, "Yeah...but you have to wear a nurse's outfit next time."

Naruto frowned for a moment before grinning, "Let's do it."

**-Owari-**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Holy...i'm like _fanning _myself here...and i WROTE the damn thing! COMMENTS PLEEEEEEAAAASSSSSE!! and for those of you who got sent to the hospital from blood loss...um...please don't sue me (sweatdrop) i didn't realize i was in such a...hot mood n.n


End file.
